


She's going home with me

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because the reader and Dean are in a committed relationship doesn't mean they cant have a bit of fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's going home with me

"You just gonna let this happen Dean? 

"Relax Sammy, I know she's going home with me." 

"Are you ok? That dude is dancing all up on her!" 

"I know my girl...she'll give it a couple minutes and then send him on his way." Dean leans back in his chair and chuckles as he sees you whispering something to the guy your dancing with and then turn and wave to Dean. The guy that was dancing with you raises his hands up to Dean in an 'I'm sorry' gesture and Dean casually nods back to him then gives you a big smile. 

"See man!" He turns to Sam. "I trust my girl, she's a good one!" 

"Yeah well...what about the chick she's been dancing with for the last 20 minutes? They seem to be getting awfully friendly." 

Dean gives his brother a sly grin "I give them a little longer and they'll both be going home with me." 

"Seriously?!" Sam shouts then catches himself and lowers his voice. "There's no way (y/n) is into that. Have you guys done this before?" 

"I'm not getting into my sex life with you Sam!"

"No, no no... You can't drop a bomb like this on me and then not give me any details." 

"Don't tell me you wouldn't know what to do with 2 chicks Sammy! I know your more creative than that!" Dean snickers at his brother while keeping an eye on you. 

"Oh I know what I would do with 2 girls." Sam says accentuating the I. "What I would like to know is exactly how far your girlfriend of 3 years lets you go with these other girls?" 

"As far as they are comfortable with Sammy. Dean says with a pat on Sam's shoulder as he stands from the table when he sees you calling him over. "Now if you'll excuse me...I think this night might be getting interesting." 

Sam's eyes just go wide as he watched Dean make his way to the dance floor joining you and the girl you've been dancing with. 

Dean pulls you in close from behind and you feel his lips trailing up your neck. He nips at your pulse point under your ear then at your ear lobe before speaking softly into your ear. "He beautiful, who's our new friend?" He dances close behind you for a bit getting lost in the music and the feel of your body moving in rhythm against him. 

He watches the girl dance with you as well, she seems to be comfortable with him joining you so he decides to push a little further and make a move. He keeps one arm wrapped around your waist as he extends the other arm over your shoulder and behind the girls head threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her into a kiss over your shoulder. "Name's Mia... Handsome." She says after breaking away from his as her lips continue to linger across his cheek to his ear. 

"Having fun with my girl?" He says to her before turning and crushing his lips into yours for a passionate kiss as his hand travels to your hip pulling you back into him even closer. 

"(Y/n's) an amazing girl, she's told me a bit about you too." Tia smiles at Dean and then whispers into his ear "Id like to have some fun with both of you...that is if your still interested."

The 3 of you danced for a bit longer before your actions started becoming a bit heated for the dance floor and you decided to continue the party back ant your hotel room. You gathered your jackets back at the table and said goodnight to a shocked Sam. Luckily you had gotten separate hotel rooms saving poor Sam from any further horror and giving him the chance to bring a girl back to his own room as well. You giggled and chatted on the walk back to the hotel Deans arms wrapped tightly around both you and Mia.

When you got back to the room Dean grabbed 3 beers from the fridge and motioned for you and Mia to have a seat at the table. Mia looked a little taken back, you knew she was probably expecting to get right into the action but you knew what was coming. You knew he was just being the gentleman he is and slowing down the action to make sure everyone was on the same page before someone did something they would regret. 

He stood looking into your eyes and smiling at you before he began to speak. "Mia, I know you probably weren't expecting a speech but My relationship between Y/N and I is the most important thing in my life. I couldn't go on living without her and nothing is worth compromising that. I just wanted to let you know our rules, ask you what your limits are and make sure we are all on the same page with this before we begin." Mia smiled and thanked you both for being so caring before Dean continued. "Anyone can stop any action at anytime! No questions asked, no one will be upset in any way. Please do not let something go if you are uncomfortable with it." He waited until Mia nodded in agreement before speaking again "We expect you to let us know your limits, we will all assume that anything goes unless you tell us you are uncomfortable with something." You and Dean continued to explain some of your restrictions and she shared some of her concerns and limits. The sexual tension was so thick that it seemed like you had hardly even finished talking before you all found yourselves tangled amongst each other on the bed gasps and moans echoing throughout the room, clothing creating piles on the floor. 

You and Dean thrived on using your combined sexual talents to see how quickly you could turn Mia into a incoherent boneless mess of moans and whimpers. You laid light kisses down her neck giving a small bite here and there leaving your own bit of claim on her. Your eyes met Dean's as he looked up from between her thighs, Mia's slick on his lips as he smiled that beautiful smile back at you made your core heat up instantly. You captured her mouth just as Dean thrust a finger into her making her moan into your mouth. You continued catching her moans in your mouth making you more turned on as Dean continued. He added a second finger curling them both just right hitting her g-spot over and over until she broke her lips free from yours screaming her release into your neck as her nail gripped your shoulders pulling you impossibly closer. "Oh... oh my god, shit Dean!" she moaned between screams. Dean worked her through the orgasm before raising up and pulling you in for a rough kiss as he gripped your hair pulling back opening you up to a deeper kiss. 

Mia pulled you down under her while Dean sat back watching for the moment. She left kisses along your neck, down along your chest stopping to suck a nipple between her lips rolling it with her tongue making your back arch off the bed. "Your so beautiful (Y/N), so sensitive" Mia continued the kisses along your body until her tongue dropped as she reached your clit drawing circles before licking a stripe though your soaked core. She had you writhing under her lips and tongue in no time bringing you close to release before backing off and doing it all over again. "Not yet sweetie, I'm just getting warmed up. I'm going to have you begging." She giggled before dropping her tongue back between your legs. You looked over at Dean with his cock in hand slowly stroking himself you reached your hand towards him silently pleading for him to come to you. As he came closer you couldn't wait any longer "Please Dean, Please I want to taste you." He kneeled beside your head and your lips were wrapped around his cock in an instant. His head fell back and he let out a choked moan. "Shit (Y/N)!" He moaned. You massaged his balls as you took his entire length down your throat then slowly dragging your lips along his shaft back up to the head swirling your tongue around the tip before sucking quickly up and down along his cock. "Your going to kill me with that babe! Holy shit your good at that!" He was moaning loudly and pulled away quickly when your moans around his cock became too much for him to bear when Mia finally let allowed orgasm to break free. 

Dean grabbed you as soon as your body was recovering from your orgasm. He laid on his back across the bed and pulled you up to straddle him holding your hips tight as he eased you down onto his cock. You felt your body stretch to accommodate his size and let out a whimpered breath when you were seated completely onto him. He began to roll your hips in his hands before releasing you for a moment pulling Mia's body close encouraging her to sit above his face. As she settled herself above Dean's face you pulled her face to you crashing your lips into hers. You rolled your hips on Deans cock taking him deeper into you as Mia did the same with Dean's tongue deep inside of her. Your tongue explored Mia's mouth as you panted and moaned into each others mouths. Her lips traveled to your neck sucking hard just as Dean began trusting hard up into you causing you to scream out their names as another strong orgasm washed over you. "Fuck... oh god Dean please... harder...shit that's good!" You rode out your orgasm on Dean before rolling off of him and laying beside them for a moment. 

Dean pulled Mia up flipping her over onto her back before settling himself between her knees. He reached to the table beside the bed tearing the small package open and rolling the condom down himself. Dean looked down at Mia making sure their eyes met so he could read her emotion "You ok with this?" he waited for her approval before he rubbed the head of his cock around Mia's clit sliding himself all the way into her in one quick thrust. She gasped and then moaned in delight as soon as he started moving within her. You rolled onto your side looking up at Dean as he looked back at you nothing but love in his eyes for you. You crawled up onto your knees beside him laying your hand on his chest as he grabbed the back of your head pulling you into a hard kiss pouring all his love for you into it. You bent down hovering over Mia kissing and nipping at her breasts as Dean continued thrusting into her as she moaned and squealed. "Your so good for us Mia... so hot, so beautiful taking Dean's big cock." You said encouraging her on. Dean lifted her legs onto his shoulders creating a new angle and continued his momentum as you reached down to rub her clit sending her over the edge. "That's it let it go sweetheart! come all over my cock... feels so good Mia!" Dean says as she crashes. She screamed out Deans name as you straddled her torso on your hands and knees sucking one of her nipples into your mouth and rolling the other between your fingers as she continued to scream and moan through her orgasm below you. 

As soon as Mia started coming down from her release Dean pulled out of her quickly ripping off the condom and tossing it to the floor before taking advantage of your position in front of him. He grabbed your hips and pulled you back onto his cock thrusting into you quickly. You could feel him swell within you and you knew he was getting close to release himself. He reached over your back and grabbed a handful of your hair pulling back hard causing your back to dip and leaving your neck fully exposed. "Shit Dean... Yes baby fuck me hard!" You screamed back to him. Dean fucked you hard, his hand came down on your ass then gripped your ass tightly as he spilled his release deep within you growling out your name. Just as his release came Mia bit into the dip of your neck and ground her thumb into your clit at the same time. Combined with feeling Dean shoot his release into you it was all too much and you were drug over the edge once more. It was more intense than before and your walls gripped Dean tightly as you screamed his name, you were sure the entire hotel heard you this time. 

You all fell to the bed exhausted. Dean pulled you under his arm as you settled into him and lay your head on his chest he turns and pulls Mia into the same embrace with his other arm. She looks up at his actions slightly confused. He smiles at her "you don't have to leave, there's no walk of shame with us. Relax, sleep" he tells her. She smiles at both of you before settling into Deans chest as well. Dean turns to you and smiles at you as your eyes meet his he whispers "I love you (Y/N)". You whisper back "I love you too". He reaches down and pulls the blanket up over you all as you lay with your ear pressed to his chest being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat the last think you remember before drifting off is his lips pressed to your forehead and your head being tucked under his chin.


End file.
